Harry Potter the Summoner
by Jmwraith
Summary: At a young age Harry Potter is taken in by a circle of wizards who practice the long forgotten art of summoning. How will this change the young wizard. Rated for violence and mild language Harry/?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter the Summoner**

**Prolouge- The Boy**

A six-year-old boy walked home frome school, trailing be hind his cousin and his group of friends. Too many this would not draw concern in the slightest. However, the clothes that were four sizes to big and the way his skin was paler than a vampire did draw concern.

Daniel Reid frowned as he watched the boy from across the road. He was an average looking man standing at just about 5' 11'' with light brown hair and eyes. The only thing that stuck out about his was the strange symbol that seemed to be carved in to the top of his hand.

Now Daniel was not stupid. He knew exactly what abuse looked liked. Every so often a child with that look would enter the circle and it never ended well. He also knew who this boy was and what this could mean for him.

Quickly deciding on a course of action he rolled up his sleeve to show a line of strange symbols resembling the one on his hand. he searched for a few second be for finding the correct one and covering it with his palm for a few seconds before disappearing.

Checking to make sure he was truly invisible, he had messed up once and it did not end well for him, he started to follow the boys. It didn't take long to reach a disgustingly clean house. Entering silently behind the young boy, he mad his way to a corner and waited to see what would happen.

By the end of the day Daniel was ready to murder the pathetic creatures. _They make him clean the entire house, then make him paint a shed by himself, only to have him cook them dinner, of which he didn't even get a quarter of a serving, snd then to add insult to injury sent him to a cupboard to sleep, _he thought to himself as he stepped toward the cupboard.

After making his way inside the 22 year old took a second to look at the young boy. He was extremely scrawny, most defiantly from being malnourished, with a mop of unruly black hair. He couldn't see his eyes and he didn't want to. He knew that if he looked into them he would not see anything but pain and need.

Quietly, as to not wake the boy, he took out a small parchment with yet another odd symbol and small knife. Holding the parchment under the boy's arm he lightly pricked his index finger letting a drop of blood hit the parchment.

At first nothing happened and Daniel had to hold back a sigh but, then out of nowhere the symbol lit up into the brightest light he had ever seen before dimming once again. Staring in awe at the young boy he silently got up and walked to the front door. opening it and silently making his way out he had but one thought. _Father is going to flip._

* * *

"How bright was it exactly, son?" Daniel looked toward his father, Thomas Reid was getting quite old. He wasnt muck taller than him but was still the most intimidating man in the world. The man quite literally leaked power. Gathering his thoughts he looked back at his father and responded, "I didn't gain my vision back until i was a few feet from the entrance."

His father was still for a second before an odd gleam came to his eye. "Well then, let us pay a visit to this boy then. Yes, tomorrow we shall go collect him and, you my boy will be his master and him you apprentice."

Daniel agreed before quickly making his way out of the office. He knew that look on his father's face. It was one that made his enemies fold and allies pray. He sighed making his way to his room. He would need the sleep to what he was about to do.

* * *

**A/N:** Well it's short. But its only a prologue so that is kind of expected. And now I must apologize to the people who read the first chapter to my other stories and followed it.(I'm pretty sure at least one did.) I could give you every reason why i couldn't update but that would take up more time. Now for a warning. First i do not have a set schedule for writing/updating as my life is hectic so don't be surprised if chapter take up to 3 weeks to come out. And now i ask for reviews that give constructive criticism through out this story. No flames as they will only be used for smores. One last thing the rating is may change eventually and as of right now pairings are undecided.

-JMWraith


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter the Summoner**

**Chapter 1-Mastery and ****Sorting**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I wish i did**

**July 31, 1991-10 AM**

Harry potter was having a very interesting day. It had started out normally and he supposed it was his fault that it got this way after all he was the one who demanded to take the mastery test.

So like normal he was lead to a room far out of the way, he suspected that the long walk was to make you over think the test, where he would take the written part.

The questions, just like for the first four, were simple and many repeated for the sake of memory. _How many types of physical summoning are there?_ Easy enough, there was only five. _What are their names and main qualities?_ Even easier than the first. There was Light, which is widely known as the survivor branch since the summons tended to have limitless life. Next was the Dark who was known as the overwhelming branch because, of the pure quantity that seemed to appear. Harry was proud to say he had his mastery runes for both by age seven. Next on the list was Hellish the power branch since the summons were just destructive. he had earned his mastery rune for this branch at about eight-and-a-half. Heavenly was up after that and was often refered to as the support branch, though it technically was not true, since itw summons had great power over healing and defense. he had this masters rune at ten. Finally there was the Neutral the master of none branch as it tended to be a perfect blend of everything. It was also the one he was taking the mastery test for.

Normally after the written test a master of the branch would fight you and, if you could get him to submit you would earn the rune. However this was not the case for him. At least not this time. The circle master Thomas decided that he wanted to give him the test for his final mastery.

"Come on Harry, is that all you have. Where's the prodigy that's earned almost all of his masteries?" Harry grit his teeth as he listened to his opponent try to bait him. Quickly taking out a small knife he made a cut into his thumb. Turning to the stone barrier behind him, he used his blood to draw a summoning rune. Finishing it he covered it with his palm and channeled it into the blood activating the rune.

A few feet in front of the barrier the air started bend around a single point tinting grey as it did. Then therewas a sudden pop and a creature appeared, seemingly out of thin air. The creature itself was humanoid in shape with blue feathers covering it's skin. It had long arms leading down to very sharp-looking claws with powerful legs sprouting from its torso.

Immediately the creature went on the offensive rushing with speeds that impressed both summoners. Thomas brought up his staff to block the creature's claws from shredding him.

"Harry, what exactly did you summon? All that I can tell is it's a level six." Harry peeked over the barrier to see exactly what the creature was before responding sheepishly, "I don't actually know what it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I never set a summon for level six." The nervousness in his voice was obvious. "Or any level past three. Except for ten of course."

"You mean to tell me you went and started to take this test without mastering every level?" surprise was evident in the masters voice.

"You act as if that's rare. I've spectated tests in which the taker only mastered the first." Harry's response was one of annoyance. as he watched the summon start to tire against the defense of the older man.

"For you, it is. You didn't take the first four until you have all the levels, one to four-teen, mastered. I know you finally summoned a level fifth-teen but, still what made you take this test so fast." It was easy to see the man was tireing as fast as the summon so he did the only thing he could. He raised the staff vertically and slammed it one the ground.

The air bent for a moment be for a lizard with eight heads and deep blue scales. Seeing this Harry quickly dismissed his summon be for popping out. "You cant do that! a hydra is a level ten dar- SHIT!" he screamed as he ducked back down. The hydra barely missing his head.

"Right. Sorry is this better?" Thomas chuckled be fore dismissing the hydr and slamming his staff again this time making the air distort in eight areas.

Harry's eyes widened in fear as he channeled magic into his arms before slamming his forearms together. Like his opponent eight patches of air distorted be for spitting out eight new summons.

"Yes, let us see who has the better elementals. Attack my friends." the old wizard spouted.

Harry quickly analyzed the situation before grinning in relief, "Alright my air to his storm, rock take care of his air, ice i want you against his rock, storm you on his ice, fire take car of his plant, water you got to his fire, plant on his water, and finally metal you against his metal." He quickly ordered to his elementals before ducking behind the barrier again to draw one last rune.

Quickly checking to make sure Thomas was preoccupied, he always got that was when watching elementals fight, he activated the level four-teen rune telling it to sneak.

Mean while the battle was mostly turning out on equal ground as while Harry's had the type advantage, for the most part, Thomas's had much more experience.

The fight itself could truly be called beautiful as flashes of colors and elements were thrown around. In fact it was so amazing that he didn't notice the form slip around the room untill he felt a blade press up against his neck and a chilling voice whisper, "Dispel the elementals and drop the staff."

He did just that and watched has Harry popped up and dispelled his own befor making his way over to him, "Do you submit?"

He glared at the young boy before sighing and slightly nodding. The boy snapped his fingers and the blade and presence behind him disappeared.

Picking up his staff he turned to the boy be for asking, "What was that, behind me?"

"A wraith I convinced to help me."

Thomas seemed mildly surprised, "I did not realize you could summon wraiths."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I can summon wraiths and spirits to." He spoke befor suddenly freezing in horror of what he had just revealed.

Thomas snapped his head toward hims so quickly you'd thing he boke his neck, "That's why you wanted to take the test so early! Because you learned you could summon spirits! What have i told you about summoning spirits! You should let the dead lie in their graves and, if anyone saw it you would be shipped away to Azkaban for necromancy! What would you parents say!."

Harry snapped his head up and glared at him in a way that chilled his blood to the core, "Don't you dare mention them and how they would feel when you know nothing you-"

"Harry!" A third voice washed over them before Daniel walked up to them a grin stretching his tired face.

Harry turned and looked at the closest thing he had to a father with happiness, "Dan! Why do you look so tired? Harry asked taking in his appearance.

"Hmm? Oh, its nothing, I've had some late nights is all." he responded his eyes drifting slightly.

Harry closed his eyes and brought his hand to his chin in mock thought before re-opening then and snapping, "I've got it you actually got a girlfriend and she's keeping you up with certain activities." Harry said before fleeing immediately upon its completion.

Dan stood there a moment a hint of confusion on his face before beginning to chase him down the hall howling for him to face his punishment like a man.

Thomas just stared at their receding forms incredulously.

* * *

**Dining Hall-7 PM**

The dining hall was the biggest room in the complex. It was mad up of four rows of seven large tables that could sit up to fifth-teen people each. It was here that you could usually find the majority of the elders reading up on more texts from earlier times.

However at seven dinner was served and everyone had been summoned to come no exceptions. Tonight the Grand Master, Thomas Reid, had an important announcement.

As the old man walked up to the podium at the front of the room he could not help but grin at some of the annoyed faces. "Today my friends, I have the great pleasure of introducing another master into the circle."

At this everybody sat up straight and every eye turned to him. A pin being dropped would have echoed across the complex. "Yes, today one of our own has finally mastered the final branch he needed to join the master ranks. It with great pride that I introduce to you Harry James Potter the youngest master in recorded history. Stand up Harry."

As Harry stood up he could hear the whispers of all those around him. Some encouraging, some spiteful, others disbelieving, and some hateful. Latching his eyes with the Thomas's he asked a silent question and after receiving a nod sat down.

"Now that this is out-of-the-way let us begin dinner and bring in the mail."

The mail bringing as he heard it called once was one of the funniest things Harry encountered here. About fifty summons were sent to the entrance of the complex where mail would be dropped and then sort through it. After that they would wait until dinner when they would all rush in and deliver, throw, it to you.

As long as he had been here Harry had never received one letter. So it was to his utter surprise when something pelted the back of his head.

Turning around he looked toward the ground and saw an envelope which stated in clear green lettering:

**Harry James Potter**

**The Britain Summoning Complex **

He blinked and picked it up unsealing it as he did and read its contents.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS*

Harry looked up and saw Dan quickly approaching him. "Do you know what this is" he asked as he got within hearing distance.

"Yes i believe that is your acceptance letter to Hogwarts" he replied with a smile.

Harry blinked and paused be for responding. "That's nice can we burn it now?"

Dan's eyes popped out of his head a moment before containing his surprise, "Why would you want to burn it?"

"Why would I want to go there?" Harry asked a frown creeping up on his face.

"Two reasons. The first is to learn more about magic." he paused a second to let it sink in and the restarted before any questions came up. "Second, Harry you need friend and anyone here will tell you not only is Hogwarts the best place to make friend but it's also where the best memories were made. So you're going." He glared at Harry daring him to argue.

He didn't Harry knew a losing battle when he saw one so he just turned back to his dinner and pictured what other kinds of magic there were.

* * *

Harry stared out the window of the train at where Dan was standing just a few moments ago. He turned and looked at his new owl, Hedwig, who was staring at him in a most curious fashion. Her amber eye seemed to be silently communing something. He raised an eyebrow as she shifted her eyes to the lock on her cage back to him. He smirked as he leaned over to the cage and opened it. Curiously enough the snowy owl flew right to his head and perched his self there.

"You cozy up there?" He asked her with a hint of irritation while receiving a hoot that he took as a yes.

He sighed leaning back in to the seat nearly dozing off before someone knocked on the compartment door. Sighing again he sat up, "Come in"

A red-headed boy opened the door and asked if he could come in since there was nowhere else to sit. Harry highly doubted his story but agreed anyway be for settling back down and promptly falling to sleep.

Only to be awakened soon after by the door slamming open. He sighed for the hundredth time that day and opened his eyes to see a blonde kid with an air of arrogance. He yawned before sitting up and looked at the kid who was looking back at him expectant. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

A look of annoyance passed through his eyes before he schooled his features. "I asked if Harry Potter was in this compartment.?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the small blonde boy in front of him before looking behind him and seeing the two brutes. 'Ah, he brought bodyguards just encase there was any trouble.'.

"That would depend entirely on who's asking."

The boy smirked like he was Merlin's gift to the world before proudly saying Malfoy.

It was then that the redhead who had entered earlier made his presence known with a snort. Which caused the blonde to retort which caused the redhead to pull his wand which cause the bodyguards to enter.

"That is it! Out! All of you. I'm tired and I want to rest so leave." They all looked stunned so he once again spoke. "I said OUT!" They still looked ready to argue until Hedwig, who was still on his head, woke up and bellowed a mighty hoot that caused them all to flee in terror.

Harry blinked at where they had been before grinning. "You know what? You have just earned the right to stay there as long as you want, anytime you want, as long as I don't become a toilet.

He settled back down hoping to go back to sleep only the hear a hesitant knock on the door. He groaned before calling for the person to enter.

In walked a girl with buck teeth and bushy brown hair. She starred a second before asking, "Why did those four boys just flee the room?"

Harry took a moment to settle his thoughts before responding. "They woke up my owl. She's very... whats the word touchy." Not the truth and she knew it but she went along with it.

"Oh. Do you mind if I sit in here then? I promise I'll be quiet." He studied her a second before nodding. "Thank you but, um you know there's and owl on your head right?"

Harry nodded in confirmation. before falling into sleeps warm embrace.

* * *

Harry stared around the great hall after being awakened by the girl, Hermione, as he learned. After they arrived they were brought across the lake by a series of boat and led into the castle. After an encounter with some ghosts they were led into the hall. It was the first thing that impressed him with the ceiling that showed to outside sky.

His gaze wandered over the patiently waiting students, quite a few of which were looking at him or, rather the owl roosting in his hair. His gaze then wandered to the staff table and he set his sights upon Albus Dumbledore.

He still remembered what Dan had told him before letting him get on the train and he would take it to heart.

_They had just arrived on the platform and Harry was about to make his way over to the train before he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder. He turned to his father figure who was searching the sea of faces be for settling his gaze back on him._

_"Listen Harry there's one person I want you to be wary of." His gaze was serious. It was almost never serious so Harry made sure to pay attention. "His Name is Albus Dumbledore and he is the best puppet master in the world. His word is like law and he will have even the most strong-willed dancing to his tune without realizing until it's to late. _

_I know I told you why your famous and no doubt he will try to get you on his side no matter what. So I ask that you never let your gaurd down around that man. Can you do that?" _

_Harry wanted to tell him not to worry but the pure desperation in his voice put him on edge so he agreed. Immediatetly the man change back into his normal joking self and shoved him toward the train telling him to make some friends._

The old man seemed to be staring right at Harry and, he would be lying if he said that didn't worry him. He turned his attention to what was happening and realized that they were being sorted.

He watched in mild interest as students were called up to a stool to have a hat put on their heads. It seemed everything would go quiet for half a minute and then it would shout out the name of you house. Finally he was called up to the stool but stopped when he saw the deputy headmistress' glare. Very quickly he realized it was at the owl still in his hair, who happened to be glaring right back. It was a very long battle of wills and in the end the owl won as he sat on the stool with the hat over Hedwig's body and his head.

It took a second before a voice started talking to him.

_Well, what do we have here? An I sorting both of you then?_

Quickly Harry realized it was the hat. 'No only me. My owl just refused to get off my head.' Hedwig hooted under the hat as it seemed she could hear his thoughts to.

_I see. Well then let's begin. Hmmm. You have plenty of bravery though you aren't very out putting of it. You are not that ambitious, rather you just seem to go with the flow. Your very loyal to a point._

'Only if one earns it.'

_Yes I can see that. However you are very smart and, like i said earlier quiet plus you want to learn so i suppose you shall got to._

"RAVENCLAW"

* * *

* copied from the first book

**A/N:** I didn't know if i would get to post this as I've been working on it on and off all day. So i'll leave with few words. Drop a review constructive criticism helps and if you have a question pleas ask and I'll answer it at the beginning of the next chapter also i feel like the end is a bit rushed but i'm tired so who knows.

-JMWraith


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter the Summoner**

**Chapter 2- Ghost, Bats, and Goats. Oh my.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a woman sooooo no I don't own Harry Potter**

**September 1, 1991**

Harry took off the Sorting Hat and got off the stool. He looked completely impassive but, on the inside he was laughing. Looking up at the staff table and he saw Dumbledore, with a look of pure shock upon his face, and almost burst.

Maybe, just maybe, school wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Thomas sat at his desk thinking. 'For so long I've waited. Soon all will be mine. Just a few more years and then no one will question me again.' He looked to his staff staring at the crystal ball sitting on it, millions of swirls twisting inside. One came close to the edge and the distinct features of a face was shown.

'Yes. Soon all will understand my power.'

* * *

Dumbledore sighed in agitation at how his plan would have to be altered. When the boy had disappeared he hoped that he would still be easily manipulated. However the look on his face was one of pure confidence.

Then there was the strange runes the boy had seemingly carved into his palms.

'Yes this is definitely a problem.'

* * *

Harry sighed as he sat on his bed in the first year Ravenclaw dorms. It had been tough waiting for all of his peers to fall into sleep. Listening for a second more, just to be sure, he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

A slight glow escaped from his mouth as the master rune activated. The air bent a moment before the ghostly image of Lily Potter appeared. She took a moment to look around before turning to Harry, her face showing excitement. "You're at Hogwarts!"

Harry lifted his eyebrows before responding with a quick 'yes'.

"This is so great! I hoped you would decide to go. Your father would be so proud. What house are you in? Do you know that there's an owl sitting on your head?"

Harry waited a second before responding with a smile, "Right. First breath it honestly is not that exciting. Second I am in the most noble house of Ravenclaw. Finally, yes. Mum, this is Hedwig and she has decided head is her new home. She's probably the best conversationalist I've talked to."

Lily seemed to gather her thoughts a moment before responding. "You can talk to her?"

Harry's face took on a focused look as he attempted to explain, "It's not that i can literally talk to her but, understand her. It's weird and I can't explain it at all."

Lily stared at him like a judge before speaking again, "It seems like you have a familiar. That amazingly odd for someone so young." Her face became excited again. "So have you made any friend yet?"

Harry hid his face so she wouldn't see how red it was. "No. I've only talked to three people. The first two were extremely annoying and the last one I only talked to one the train before we got here and the she went to a different house."

He looked up at his mum who had a slightly sad face at the moment. "Harry, it's alright I didn't expect you would. You have been around basically the same people your entire life. So did anything interesting happen today?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"I may or may not have confused the shit out of Dumbledore." His voice was lace with amusement.

Lily raised her left brow, "Oh. How did you manage that?"

A smirk lit up his features as he reviewed the memory. "I notice that through out dinner he seemed to be studying me. So I pulled off my gloves and showed him my palms."

The look on her face was somewhere between worry and amusement. "Harry, what if he knew what those runes meant."

"Then I wouldn't have to explain what they are tomorrow. He won't let his tool walking around with unknown power."

Lily sighed her stress not alleviate d in the slightest. "Fine. I have to go soon, it's late and you have classes tomorrow. Remember to summon me once a month, at least, so I can talk to you. Also don't forget about summoning me when my old friend gives you trouble. It will be interesting to talk to him again."

Harry sighed not wanting to end the talk so soon but, she was right. "Ok, I love you mum."

Lily smiled before responding. "I love you to, Harry."

She faded and Harry fell asleep wondering what this year would bring.

* * *

Harry woke up at exactly he had been since he was nine. He easily snuck down the stairs and through the common room before starting his journey of mapping out the castle and finding a place to get an early morning workout.

Most wizards were extremely lazy just because they had magic. Harry shook his head at this. What if one lost their wand? Then they would be completely defenseless. It was even worse for most summoners because they had 'minions' that could do all their work.

So withdrawn was Harry that he did not notice that he had exited the castle until a particularly cold breeze swept through the grounds. His hand went straight to his arms and started rubbing them to get some warmth into them.

Bringing one of his hand up to his head and running it through his hair he muttered to him self, "When did I leave the castle? Ravenclaw tower is on the fifth bloody floor? I know I has deep in thought bu-" He broke off as he noticed something off. "Where is Hedwig?"

He turned toward the castle where the door was still ajar. Upon further inspection there was a snowy owl sitting just inside the hall where it was warm, staring at him with amused amber eyes. Harry blinked once. Twice, before he scowled muttering a 'traitor' under his breathe.

He turned back toward the outdoors and started scanning for anything interesting. Spotting what seemed to be a lake he made his way toward it. He peered at the water which was seemingly pitch black. Hearing a splash he looked up and saw a giant tentacle rise out of the water and splash down.

He waited a few second later he began to walk around the lake. The walk itself took almost two hours and was very enlightening. He had not only found his morning track but also a very relaxing and private place on the opposite side of the lake.

He gave a happy sigh before making his way to the great hall. Smirking at the glare he received from his familiar before she took her place on his head.

Walking to the great hall he took a seat at his house table and began to eat. It was a little later when his head of house, Professor Flitwick, came by handing him his schedule and a note from the headmaster requesting his presence after dinner. Speaking of which he had Defense Against the Dark Arts, a free period, and then double Potions.

Harry sighed, 'Two confrontations in one day? My luck is just great.'

* * *

Harry still couldn't get the smirk off his face from DADA. He couldn't help it. The period started off with Professor Quirrill making themselves stand up and introduce themselves. Of course this disturbed Hedwig who first cuffed Harry and proceeded to glare at the poor professor for the rest of the class.

If he was a mess before the owl's glare turned him into a disaster.

Of course now came the part of the day where he had to convince Hedwig to leave him for potions. He knew just from listening around the man was not kind and would likely give him detention.

"Hey Hedwig, listen girl."

* * *

Harry made his way to the dungeons with a black eye and scratched cheeks muttering to himself about temperamental made his way into the room and took a seat next to a red-headed Hufflepuff, who smiled shyly at him amusement shining through her hazel eyes.

Harry sighed, "Go on. just ask."

She bit her lip before opening her mouth. "What happened to your face? I'm Susan Bones by the way." she said extending her hand.

Harry gripped her hand loosely and shook it before answering, "You know how I was sorted with an owl on my head?" at her nod he continued, "Well I told her she could not come with me to potion because it would get me in trouble and I didn't want her inhaling anything harmful. She responded by whacking me with her wing and scratching me with her talons."

Susan bit her bottom lip tears leaking out of her eyes from trying to contain her laughter. He looked at her slightly affronted. "It's not funny! The bloody bird nearly blinded me!"

Susan finally got herself under control before responding. "Ph. It's not that but everyone thinks of you as a huge unbeatable hero and to hear you were defeated by an owl. It is just hilarious."

Harry pouted. He couldn't help it. This girl was teasing him and he didn't know what else to do.

She gave a small smirk, "Don't pout it;s unbecoming of our savi-"

She was cut off by a man walking into the room. He had a long hooked nose, greasy hair, and his cloak billowed behind him. Overall very intimidating to a young first year.

He turned to his now apprehensive companion. "ignore his looks and don't let him scare you. His cloak does that using a simple wind rune to give him the appearance of a bat. Which if I'm right is a naturally 'dark' animal. The man wants you to hate him. So just keep your head down." She nodded taking everything he said in.

The man looked into a tome for a moment be for looking up suddenly, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

He then went into role call stopping at Harry's name. Harry himself took a moment to calm himself be for listening to the man. "Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of the Living Dead, sir."

Snape frowned before continuing, "Where would I find a Bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat."

Snape was openly scowling now. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same thing, sir. Also it can be known as aconite"

"There was a cold rage in his black eyes. "Well? Why aren't you writing this down?" He waved his wand and the recipe for a simple potion appeared. Harry knew he could brew it on his sleep, which was good since he needed to focus on his other objective.

He took out a square plate of stone about as big as his hand with a small knife he mad a cut on his thumb and started drawing a rune. He started with a basic diamond, adding a six pointed star in the middle, then adding two crescents encircling it, next he added a small triangle at each point, then added four small H's, finally putting a psi symbol just above the crescents.

He barely noticed Susan looking at what he was doing. He finished just as the signal for the end of class rang out. He checked his cauldron and found and exceptionable potion. Smiling he bottle a vial to take up and packed up his stuff before waiting for the rest of the students to empty out of the room.

When only he and Snape remained he calmly walked up to him and set the vial down waiting to be acknowledged. Snape seemed to wait as if hoping he would leave before turning to him. "What is it Potter?.

Harry calmly set the plate on his desk and covered it with his had and forced his magic into the rune. It glowed briefly as the air started to bend. He quickly gathered the plate back up and tuned to leave with a quick, "You have two hours. Don't mess up this time."

Snape watched the boy leave bewildered before turning to the bent air which quickly took a shape that made Snape's eyes widen.

"Lily?"

* * *

It was after dinner that the most surprising thing all day, to him at least, happened. Susan had walked up to him and asked him if he wanted to explore the castle with her and a few of her friends.

He was so shocked he almost accepted immediately before remembering that the head master wanted to talk to him. So he declined and showed her the letter before apologizing and walking away.

'Who thought making a friend would actually be that easy. All I had to do was speak a few words.' He thought as he strode passed the gargoyle blocking entrance to the office.

He walked up to the door and was about to knock before he heard, "Enter."

Harry sighed and walked into the room and, sat down when the old man motioned to a chair. Dumbledore just sat there staring at him just like he was doing to him. It was not until about five minutes had past before Dumbledore opened his mouth.

"Harry my boy, where have you been for the past five years? I've been very worried since I came to check up on you and had found you had disappeared."

On the outside Harry's face was impassive but, on the inside he was thinking. 'So he wants to play the old concerned grandfather. Well let us play then.'

"Well sir, it was when we went to the carnival. We were leaving when a clown stole me and raised me as his own. Which is why my name is now actually Little Bop." He said as he put on a smile.

Dumbledore sat their stun trying to speak but only one word came out, "Truly?"

Harry's smile was suddenly replaced with a scowl. "No. What really happened was I was rescued from my relatives by a circle of special wizards."

Dumbledore's stunned expression went from stunned back to concerned. "Who were these wizards Harry."

"The Circle of Summoning."

Dumbledore's eyes widened and Harry found a certain satisfaction in catching him off guard.

"Harry, you are a... a summoner?" His words were a definite match to his face.

"Why yes, yes I am. Do you know what this means for you?" Harry asked a smirk lifting his features.

Dumbledore slightly concerned for his plans shook his head. "It means I am not as malleable as I should have been. You cannot make me into a tool for you to use at your own discretion. I am my own person." He said as his smirk grew bigger.

Dumbledore struggled a moment before finding his words. "It is late, almost curfew. Perhaps you should retire for the night."

Harry stood up and made his way out of the office his smirk still in place, where it would remain until he fell asleep.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes, this is defiantly an enormous problem."

* * *

**AN:** So um yeah. This is like a week in a half late and I'm sorry but I did warn you this could happen. Any way I would like to tell you guys a few things first. You really wont see any mention of the kids this year. Mostly because Harry really is stunted socially. So he'll talk to maybe one or two people. Second, right now you really don't know that much about summoning. That wont change until third year really (Which is 40% explanations on summoning) . Finally as for a updating schedule. There will be an update hopefully every weekend or two. I will rarely update on a weekday. So yeah that's it. bye for now. Constructic criticism helps so drop a review.

-JMWraith


End file.
